civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Egging of TheCoop
Information and Description On October 23, 2018, two members of TopRamen, limpopo and SoulWells, attacked the city of TheCoop. However, the two armored men encounter surprising resistance, although not as one might expect. Instead, server legend Gaffy00 and a member who had joined an hour prior, XC_Toxic_Gamer, partnered to thwart the sudden attack. Not with armor, but with eggs, and with unanticipated success. Needless to say, their efforts were futile as TopRamen pillaged TheCoop and Embonysburg within the span of two hours. According to Gaffy00, however, it was nothing short of a victory in his eyes, as he had plundered thousands from the attackers after breaking well over a dozen flags. Chronological Events It was another ordinary day of Civilization Wars. As Limpopo and Flamzy plotted on who next to flag, Gaffy00, on the other hand, was busy egging random players or selling plots in towns he did not own. The two sides hardly knew or cared for the other, but it was not until co-mayor of TheCoop, djk25, logged on that their differences collided into a battle fit for legend. Full of polished armor, pillaged homes, flaming swords— and eggs? Lots and lots of eggs. Flagging began in the day, and when djk25 least expected it. Limpopo and another town member, SoulWells, quickly overwhelmed the city defenses and immediately killed the unknowing co-mayor. Within minutes, the city walls were overcome and breached and city was ripe for the taking. As most players brushed the battle off as nothing more than another rape of another town of noobs, Gaffy00 took the server by surprise after stepping in himself. Naked and armed with eggs, he charged in and unexpectedly broke several flags placed by SoulWells, pillaging at least $1500 or more until there was nothing left to take. Limpopo and SoulWells were equally stunned, and confounded, by his interference. Of course, Gaffy was easily killed various times and his head adorned along the city walls. Members of Kiksuya, Chaeronea and Akatsuki flocked to the battle to spectate. TopRamen continued to make inroads on the city, albeit with a number of setbacks from Gaffy, who was also joined by a member who had joined an hour prior, XC_Toxic_Gamer. Together, the naked pair broke many flags. Many chickens were also left in the wake of their suicidal attacks. Spectators continued to grow in number, entertained by the ongoing battle. The Mayor of Akatsuki, trickmaster6000, later bemused on dropping both attackers as he watched them grapple with two naked defenders. Ultimately, he did nothing. The suicidal attacks from Gaffy and Toxic also amounted to little to nothing, as TopRamen eventually seized TheCoop and ran the city dry. Battle of Embonysburg One of the spectators, Embony, along with his town of Embonysburg, was flagged several minutes after the Egging of TheCoop ceased. Also caught off guard, he was killed and his city under siege. Again, to the surprise of many, Gaffy00 and Toxic stepped in from nowhere and continued their suicide runs. However, this time with less success (but with the same entertainment value as before). Confederate banners were placed throughout the town during and after its annexation. A group picture, including both spectators and attackers, was also taken. With Embonysburg virtually taken and the server about to restart at its designated schedule (12 AM CDT), Gaffy00 and most spectators dissipated. As the Wikia is currently being dumb and will not let me upload images, here's an album link. Category:Historic Events